


Deep in a Debrief

by TheFixer



Category: Freakytits - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fucking, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFixer/pseuds/TheFixer
Summary: Vera’s perspective during a debrief?Did Vera dream after the debrief?A debrief after Vera was slapped?Who knows. Who cares. Smut!
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Deep in a Debrief

_Did it always start this way?_ I never remember what happened before the pacing and what ultimately led to my demise on your desk. _Did you always pace behind me?_ Methodical movements from a magnificent predator, demonstrating status at the top of the food chain, you reminded me of a great white shark circling its prey before the inevitable. _Is that what I am to you, prey? Your prey?_ I heard your feet stop, my heart hammered wildly, and I shivered at hot breath connecting with my neck. I fell apart from here... an unceremonious introduction to the "greater good..."

You promptly shoved me onto the desk, face down, head to the side, and I dared not move. The heat and energy radiating from you was distinct and though your stare was not visible, I could feel the intensity. You remained silent, I hate that. One of your feet roughly kicked between my own, spreading me wide for the Governor's pleasure. I felt your hand yank my skirt up, fingers brush against the back of my leg, tease up my inner thigh, then harshly strip my underwear aside to insert knuckles between drenched folds. More silence as you lightly manipulated the slick vulnerability between my legs, my labia ambitiously accessible to your touch.

An unexpected heaviness descended upon my back as you leaned into my ear and huskily confirmed what I already knew... my unyielding loyalty to you... “WeT. Always so eager to please me. Isn't that right, Vera?" I don't even remember my answer, my system short-circuited after the way you seductively drawled my name from your lips and your enunciated words sent an electrifying shock to my clit, engorging it to a painfully delicious level, and devotion pooled between my legs. I heard you click your tongue against your teeth and I knew my excitement did not go unnoticed or unappreciated.

I felt a hardness against my back and an intense heat constricted my lungs, sweat beaded my brow, and I licked my lips at the thought of something thick and solid hidden within your trousers. _I bet you fuck hard and fast, leaving your disciples dominated and paralyzed in your path of destruction._

Fingers and knuckles flexed inside me, my walls clenched tightly, and I heard your hum of approval. I held my breath, anticipating your next move. Your wrist turned, palm facing the floor, and I felt your fingers push downward. Suddenly fingers interrogated me from the inside with firm and calculated strokes, my legs started to shake, instinctively my back arched, my hips greeted your thrusts, and your palm persistently collided with my clit. It didn’t take long before my piercing prayers filled the office and I celebrated your name. Long fingers soothed my contracting walls until I stopped convulsing and your dedicated rhythm withdrew in haste.

You turned me over to face you, determined hands conquered my hips, situating me at the very edge of your desk for direct access. You lowered to the floor, guided my legs across your shoulders and commanded that I spread wide. I heard you sharply inhale and I prepared myself for slaughter.

A flat tongue licked the length of my swollen lips and you moaned at my taste, sucking and biting your way down to my entrance. I felt the tip of your tongue penetrate and deliberately tease with soft flicks, drawing more of my excitement into your mouth. Your tongue impaled, ramming in as deep as it could go, pulling out and charging through with such violent intent, fucking my wet cunt noisily as you grunted in sync with my whimpers. The heels of my shoes anchored behind your shoulders and my body competed in a match with your tongue’s powerful momentum. My eyes rolled back, I was so fucking close now. I felt full lips capture my clit, sucking persistently as your tongue circled faster and faster. Your mouth and grunts reverberating against my cunt sent me over the edge. My hips jolted upward and my hands found my breasts, pinching and rolling hard nipples through blouse and bra. Again, I came apart on your desk.

When you removed yourself from between my thighs, you positioned yourself on top of me and I could see that my adoration had coated your mouth and chin. You kissed me deeply and I tasted myself. Your eyes were primal as you broke the kiss, like something I’d never seen before. Abruptly you stood and positioned me face down again. I heard the swipe of your zipper and my cunt spasmed. You had just conquered me, but now you craved annihilation.

The desk was shaking. It shook so hard that I swore I felt it move from its original position. My head was spinning, blood rushing to my ears and I gripped the sides of the desk frantically as the color drained from my knuckles. I held on for life, gathering every bit of strength my arms could collect. _Maybe it wasn’t the desk? Maybe the earth was moving? Whatever it is, I don't fucking care._ Your hands seized my waist and large hips pounded me ruthlessly, your thick strapped cock invading and violating, taking whatever you wanted from me, you were relentless in your destruction. _Was this destruction? Were you claiming your property? Was this how you show love?_ Your forceful, burning thrusts caused my eyes to water. It hurt. _Oh my God, it fucking hurts._ I was nearly on the verge of begging for authority's mercy, but then I heard it, you started to grunt and rapid breathing pierced through flared nostrils. Your ferocity empowered me to continue at any pace you deemed necessary. Whatever this was on the desk, you had mentored me for it.

My eyes involuntarily formed tears, they cascaded down my cheek, and you noticed. Your breathing was uncontrolled and your voice was strained, “It’s just pain...Vera...don’t disappoint.” You were close, I could hear your orgasm forming as the words left your lips. I closed my eyes, focused on your instructions and intense breathing. _I won't disappoint._ A final shake of the desk, hands slammed down beside me as a climax ripped through you with a raw animalistic growl. The concluding thrust from the cock strapped to your impressive frame had me worshipping your name in a glorious chant, and again, I came apart on your desk.


End file.
